The invention pertains to pet leashes. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for supporting the rear end of a pet having difficulty rising to a standing position due to injury or infirmity to the pet""s hips, back or rear legs.
As pets, particularly larger breeds of dogs, age they often develop problems with their hips, back or rear legs. These problems make it difficult for the pet to rise to a standing position. Various devices and techniques have been developed to allow pet owners to assist these animals and to alleviate the suffering associated with their conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,636 issued to Butchko is directed to an apparatus for lifting and assisting convalescent pets with four legs to walk. The pet assist apparatus is positioned at the rear end of the animal in contact with the animal""s lower abdomen to provide support to the rear end of the animal. The device has a sling portion having a padded central section, two distal sections and two handle grips.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 437,623 issued to Ormsby, discloses an ornamental design for a weight-lifting strap. The strap has first and second ends that are terminated in loops and a cable hook device may be added to the center of the strap for lifting purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,606, issued to Hartman is directed to a pet animal mobility aid. The two rearward loops and extend around hind legs of a four-legged animal. The handle member is coupled with the rearward portion of the central strap to apply an appropriate lifting force to the dog along the hind portion to assist in standing and walking. An auxiliary lead may be attached to a ring on the central strap to provide further assistance during walking. Also, cushioning pads are disposed on the straps that form the loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,203 issued to Parkes discloses a prosthetic cart for animals with four legs. This wheeled cart to which the animal is to be harnessed comprises a vertical standard in the shape of an upward loop extending from adjustment blocks serving as a cross member. Hip support member comprises a pair of padded loops.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,273 issued to Cernek is directed to an ornamental design for a recuperative animal support harness. The harness includes straps that are criss-crossed under the rear leg portions of a dog to provide lifting support.
While other variations exist, the above-described designs for pet support devices are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide means for assisting an injured or infirm pet to rise to a standing position. It is a further objective to provide a means to assist such a pet to walk and return to a sitting position comfortably. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a device that can be easily used for pets of various sizes. It is yet a further objective to provide a pet support device that can be comfortably used by pet owners of various heights. Finally, it is an objective of the invention to provide a pet support device that is durable and that may be manufactured inexpensively.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.
The present invention addresses all of the deficiencies of prior art pet support devices and satisfies all of the objectives described above.
(1) A rear support pet leash providing all of the desired features may be constructed from the following components. A loop portion is provided. The loop portion is formed of flexible material and has a first end, a second end and a medial section. The first end is fixedly attached to the medial section at a first point and thereby forms a first leg loop. The second end is fixedly attached to the medial section at a second point and thereby forms a second leg loop. The first and second leg loops are sized and shaped to fit about left and right rear upper legs of a pet. A lifting portion is provided. The lifting portion is formed of flexible material and has an attaching end and a lifting end. The attaching end is fixedly attached to the medial section at a third point between the first point and the second point.
The lifting end has a handle portion. The lifting portion has means for adjusting a length of the lifting portion. When the first and second leg loops are located about the rear legs of the pet an upward force is exerted through the lifting portion to assist the pet to rise to a standing position.
(2) In a variant of the invention, a first leg loop pad is provided. The first leg loop pad is sized and shaped to cover at least a lower part of an inner portion of the first leg loop. A second leg loop pad is provided. The second leg loop pad is sized and shaped to cover at least a lower part of an inner portion of the second leg loop. The first and second leg loop pads are attached to the inner portions of the first and second leg loops. When the first and second leg loop pads are attached to inner portions of the first and second leg loops, the comfort of the pet located in the rear support pet leash will be increased.
(3) In a further variant, the first and second leg loop pads are tubular in nature and removably attachable about the first and second leg loops.
(4) In still a further variant, the first and second leg loop pads are removably attachable about the first and second leg loops using fasteners the have a hooking portion and a looping portion.
(5) In another variant, means are provided for adjusting a size of the first and second leg loops.
(6) In still another variant of the invention, the means for adjusting the size of the first and second leg loops further includes first and second rings. The first and second rings are sized, shaped and located to fit frictionally about the first and second leg loops, respectively. When the first and second rings are located about the first and second leg loops, the leg loops may be adjusted to fit comfortably about the rear legs of pets of varying sizes.
(7) In still a further variant, the means for adjusting the size of the first and second leg loops further includes first and second fabric strips. Each of the fabric strips has a hooking portion on a first surface and a looping portion on an opposite second surface. The first and second fabric strips are located about the first and second leg loops so as to slide frictionally over the leg loops. When the fabric strips are located about the leg loops, a user may adjust the size of the first and second leg loops so as to fit comfortably about the rear legs of pets of various sizes.
(8) In yet a further variant, the means for adjusting the size of the first and second leg loops further includes first and second buckles. Each of the first and second buckles have first and second side portions, a center web section joined to the side portions, upper and lower end portions joined to the side portions and first and second slots. The slots are formed between the end portions and the center web section. The first and second slots are sized and shaped to fit frictionally about the first and second leg loops. When each of the first and second leg loops is fed through the first slot, over the center web section and through the second slot of one of the first and second buckles, the first and second buckles will serve as means for adjusting the size of the first and second leg loops.
(9) In yet a further variant of the invention, the means for adjusting the length of the lifting portion further includes a tab portion. The tab portion has a slotted section and a fastening section fixedly attached to an anterior end of the slotted section. The slotted section is sized and shaped to slide frictionally about the lifting portion and is capable of gripping the lifting portion when pulled away from the lifting end. The fastening section has first and second resilient members, the resilient members extending outwardly from it. The slotted section is located on the lifting portion. A socket portion is provided. The socket portion is fixedly attached to the lifting end of the lifting portion and is sized and shaped to fit removably over the fastening section of the tab portion. When the fastening section of the tab portion is inserted into the socket portion the handle portion will be formed and the length of the lifting portion will be adjustable by movement of the slotted section of the tab portion along the lifting portion.